Taimen Scarlet
Taimen Scarlet is the son of Saiden, and Jessica Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet. Taimen has one sibling in the form of Urmen Scarlet of whome is his older brother, and following an injury that left his with a horrible limp he has been forced to put the sword away, and his brother now does administrative tasks for House Scarlet inside of Hearthglen. Taimen Scarlet, and Kristen Cole would be married after it was the last demand of Josh Cole in order for his forces to turn against Bolten and to the side of Lucerne. Kristen Cole has one child with Taimen Scarlet in the form of Vilhel Scarlet of whom is just a baby at the time of Burning Dreams but was born following there first union on their wedding night. Taimen grew up in the shadow of his handsome, and charismatic brother Urmen, and throughout their youth his brother was constantly showing off his greatness and superiority to Taimen a fact which led to a distinct hatred between the two of them. Finally at the age of fifteen Taimen could no longer accept his brothers abuse of him, and not wanting to be second fiddle in his father's eyes he menipulated his brother into using a rope swing to swing into water. The rope swing had been damaged by Taimen so that it would break when someone tried to swing out on it, and although when he arrived Urmen didn't like the feeling of it he felt honor bound to complete the dare and thus he swung out and when he far out he felt the roap snap and when his leg hit the ground he knew everything had changed for him. With Urmens injury his future in the military of House Scarlet and thus Taimen became the new favored son of Saiden, and thus he followed his father into the Invasion of Westbridge. During the Invasion of Westbridge he was one of the young nobles that had themselves knighted by King William Lovie III. and following this knighting he begin for the first time to pray to the Dragon of whom he now believed was at his side. Following the Invasion of Westbridge, and his knighting Taimen accompanied his father's force as they moved towards Lorderon to assist in the defence of the region. Taimen would join his father in fighting during the Lorderon Civil War, and he proved himself once again to be a capable warrior, and during the end of the fighting he all but admitted to his father that he was responsible for Urmen's injury, and realizing there was nothing he could do now he was forgiven by Saiden. Taimen would join his father in the negotiations with House Cole, and the end result of this was Taimen was married to Kristen Cole one of the most prominent young ladies in Bolten. Taimen would get along very well with his wife of whom would also discover that she was pregnant following their bedding ceremony, and this only increased the bond he felt with her. Taimen would leave his now pregnant wife Kristen Cole in Lorderon while he travelled with his father in the effort to take northern Bolten, and he did this with great success, but was suprised when his wife left Lorderon and returned to the Cole lands as she sent him a letter saying she didn't feel safe in Lorderon after everything that had happened. History Early History Taimen grew up in the shadow of his handsome, and charismatic brother Urmen, and throughout their youth his brother was constantly showing off his greatness and superiority to Taimen a fact which led to a distinct hatred between the two of them. Finally at the age of fifteen Taimen could no longer accept his brothers abuse of him, and not wanting to be second fiddle in his father's eyes he menipulated his brother into using a rope swing to swing into water. The tope swing had been damaged by Taimen so that it would break when someone tried to swing out on it, and although when he arrived Urmen didn't like the feeling of it he felt honor bound to complete the dare and thus he swung out and when he far out he felt the roap snap and when his leg hit the ground he knew everything had changed for him. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Saiden Scarlet Cover.jpg|Saiden Scarlet - Father|link=Saiden Scarlet Jessica Scarlet.jpg|Jessica Scarlet - Mother|link=Jessica Scarlet House Scarlet Smalish.jpg|Urmen Scarlet - Brother|link=Urmen Scarlet Kristen Cole Co.jpg|Kristen Cole - Wife|link=Kristen Cole Relationships Saiden Scarlet See Also : Saiden Scarlet Where Urmen Scarlet was the devoted son of Jessica Scarlet, it was Taimen that was more devoted to his father, and when the parents begin to have problems Taimen sided with his father, while Urmen would side with his mother. Taimen joined his father on the Invasion of Westbridge, and during their adventure there he proved himself a capable warrior, and his father had him knighted by his uncle Renault Scarlet, and he devoted himself to the dragon in the eyes of his father. Jessica Scarlet See Also : Jessica Scarlet Where Urmen Scarlet was the devoted son of Jessica Scarlet, it was Taimen that was more devoted to his father, and when the parents begin to have problems Taimen sided with his father, while Urmen would side with his mother. Taimen when his father Saiden left Hearthglen for Lucerne would emotionally berate his mother for nearly the entire time to the point that Saiden received a letter from her saying that she had sent him to Fairmarket in order to keep her sanity. The last time that Taimen would see his mother was when he left for the Invasion of Westbridge, and the conversation ended with Taimen calling her names and then rushing out of the room to his horse, and to not see his mother for years afterwards. Kristen Cole See Also : Kristen Cole Kristen Cole, and Taimen Scarlet were married during the diplomacy between House Scarlet, and House Cole and this marriage was the final element needed in order for the Cole's to join with the Scarlets and the Kingdom of Lucerne. At first Taimen wanted to be like the strong, unemotional man he saw his father be like with women, and this led to Kristen and him having a cold start to their relationship. After she became pregnant following their bedding ceremony, he came to see her differently despite his attempt to keep her at arms length, and before he left to join his father in the Invasion of Northern Bolten he would declare his love for Kristen and promice to be different when he returned. Category:House Scarlet Category:Human Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight